


The Way I Feel For You

by Devisama



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Winglock, twistedthicket1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can feel my soul soar.</p></blockquote>





	The Way I Feel For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Free Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789742) by [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/pseuds/twistedthicket1). 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/n75wrhj)

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel my soul soar.


End file.
